Iorwyn Tachi
Name: Iorwyn Tachi Age: 17 Nationality: Saldaean Hair: black, wavy, reaches the middle of her back Eyes: light brown Skin: pale Height: 5'4" Personality: Iorwyn tends to be shy with people she doesn't know, but she is extremely loyal to those she considers friends. She is also insecure and tends to block people out. She knows this, however, and is trying to overcome it by pointedly acting with a confidence she often doesn't feel. As a Saldaean, she is both honest and brave. When she starts something, she considers it her duty to see it through. = Character History = Iorwyn was raised in the Saldaea's capital city, Maradon, where her father was a very successful merchant. She is the second of eight children. As a child, she always idolized her brother Garen, who was five years older than her and apprenticed to the local swordsmith. She begged him to teach her to use a sword, though it was not customary for women, and he finally acquiesced on her ninth birthday. Her father caught them practicing behind their house soon after her fifteenth birthday, and he was absolutely livid. Nevertheless, they continued, being especially careful not to get caught. One night, they were practicing in a rarely used alley near their house. They were both getting tired, when Garen's sword began to glow. Unsure of what was happening, he dropped it. Iorwyn and Garen both stared amazed as it remained floating in the air. Suddenly, it crashed to the ground and Garen fell to his knees, vomiting violently. Iorwyn rushed to his side and asked him what had happened. "I don't know. I was tired and my vision became unexpectedly clearer. I began to notice all the imperfections in the sword and thought about what I would do in the forge to correct it." He looked up at his sister. "For a second there, I almost thought I could see the heat itself..." He shuddered. "Iorwyn, never speak of this to anyone? Do you understand? No one. Ever." She agreed and they quietly returned home. She didn't know at the time how drastically that night would change her life. Garen and Iorwyn returned to that alley to spar every night, and a couple months later they found themselves in the same position as before: Garen was nauseous and his sword lie in the middle of the alley. The circumstances began to repeat more and more frequently until he no longer felt physically ill afterward and he began to learn how to control it. Shortly after Iorwyn's sixteenth birthday, an Aes Sedai happened upon their practice, and realized that Iorwyn had the ability to learn to channel. This knowledge, she tucked away, however, as a new realization overcame her. Neither of the children noticed her watching them, and as the fight drew on she saw that whenever Garen was tired, the sword began to move of its own accord. She did not feel nor see weaves of Saidar and knew the boy was using Saidin. She immediately thrust a Shield between he and the Source. Iorwyn watched him stagger, as if from a physical blow. The Aes Sedai walked calmly forward and immediately Gentled him. She then told Iorwyn that she was an Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah and that her brother had been channeling. The sister was too preoccupied with Garen to think about the girl in front of her. Iorwyn ignored the sister, and went instead to comfort her sobbing brother. She helped him to his feet and back to their house. Within a month, Garen died from the sorrow of losing Saidin. Then, just before her seventeenth birthday, her father was killed in the Blight. She thought back to the Aes Sedai who killed her brother, and wondered if she could learn to channel as well. She hated the White Tower for what they had done, but realized that only by going to there could she have a chance to protect her family. The night after she turned seventeen, she left a note for her mother and set off for Tar Valon. On her way, she crossed paths with the Red Sister who had Gentled her brother. The woman was coming back for her, having recalled the girl's potential. The Sister informed her that she could, in fact, learn to channel and then escorted her on the rest of her journey to the Tower. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios